Lilith
Lilith's action skill is called Phasewalk, which lets her turn invisible to enemies (but not to her teammates, to whom she appears as translucent blue), move much faster, and cause a damaging shockwave (Phase Blast) upon entering and exiting. When fighting in Arena Battles Phasewalk will make Lilith invisible to opposing players, but all Sirens in Phasewalk can see each other, regardless of teams (as they are all in the same dimension). Spark does not work in Arena either however it does function in duels. Gearbox Software co-founder Randy Pitchford describes it as, "kind of like when Frodo puts on the ring, except that when she takes it off she can kill everything around her with a shock wave nova effect". This effect can be altered by using unique artifacts that can add elemental damage to the Phase Blast. Class Mods |Strategy = Lilith typically operates as a close range striker, using numerous elemental damage enhancements to inflict damage and a range of self-buffing skills to quickly enter and exit the fray, as well as to survive once in the heat of battle. Her active ability, Phasewalk, allows her to either sneak in or out of hostile groups with the cover of invisibility and increased speed, and she's capable of dealing high damage with melee attacks combined with Phasewalk, or with ranged attacks. She can especially excel with Elemental weapons, and is capable of dazing the opponents she hits. While not exactly durable, Lilith can use her Phasewalk defensively to aid her survival. She has a class mod that enhances SMGs, and with The Secret Armory of General Knoxx, one that enhances sniper rifles as well; otherwise she can use any weapon type, with some advantages from the skill tree for high-damage critical-hit weapons like snipers, and slow-projectile weapons like the Eridian Cannon. Lilith's melee attack is an energy blast. Her skill trees are Assassin, which gives her more damage in melee/ranged combat and on critical hits; Controller, which gives her the ability to daze targets she attacks and boosts her shields; and Elemental, which adds bonuses for weapons that employ explosive, static, incendiary and corrosive damage. Spread throughout the three trees are some defensive abilities to increase her resilience and elusiveness. |Mission = |Quotes = |Notes = * In T-Bone Junction, there is a secret shrine devoted to Lilith. It consists of her wanted poster and two spinning circles over her breasts. It can be accessed by pressing a button by the red chest underneath the town, then walking around the building and opening the door (Mind the refrigerator). * Lilith is seen using her Phasewalk ability on the bus in the intro, but she must level up to 5 to use it in-game. * With a build that focuses on survivability (sample build), much of the content becomes trivial: she can "speed run" through entire levels, keep herself healed against bosses with Inner Glow, and regenerate SMG ammo with her "Mercenary" class mod to effortlessly kill enemies with "spray and pray" tactics. However, to fully accomplish this build, the player needs to be at level 60 or higher, so it is not surprising that most content would be considered trivial at this point. * With a combination of the right skills and a COM that decreases cooldown, it is possible to fully recharge Phasewalk while still phased, allowing for repeated phase strikes without Phasewalk ending. Simply trigger DoT on 2-3 enemies before activating Phasewalk. If enemies die shortly thereafter, this tactic can be exploited. A build similar to this will facilitate this tactic. This build becomes significantly weakened near the endgame where enemies have high amounts of health. * Lilith's melee attack consists of an energized palm strike, although she will use bladed guns instead of her normal attack if one is equipped outside of Phasewalk. * Lilith's Wanted poster focuses on her chest and doesn't show her face, a perverted joke. |Trivia = * Lilith is a name with origins in Judeo-Christian mythology spanning thousands of years. The name has been associated with demonic and elemental entities, often portrayed as a seductress redhead woman. * According to unused texture profiles, Lilith's full name and title is "Dr. Lilith Cashlin, Mercenary Scientist". * Lilith was originally depicted as a white-haired, very pale-skinned woman with yellow pupils, and a slightly alien appearence to her. This design has since been used for Commandant Steele, although Lilith's final design retains the yellow eyes. This can be seen in her original concept art and in one of the game's early trailers. * Lilith admits during an argument with Mr. Torgue during Bunkers and Badasses that as a kid she was made fun of for her tattoos and playing Bunkers and Badasses, and repeatedly references herself as a geek. *In Borderlands 3, Lilith still uses her Firehawk alias. Media Lilith echo BL2.jpg|Lilith as she appears when speaking to the Vault Hunter while held captive by Jack Kid Lilith.jpg|Lilith as a child Lilithposter.png|Who doesn't want that cash? Lilith profile.jpg |See Also = |External Links = |Nav = }} uk:Ліліт ru:Лилит fr:Lilith